


Merry Crisis

by mvlfxy



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, The Author Regrets Everything, WHAT IS ENGLISH, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, jaeyoon and juho are bffs, side hwitae if you squint, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlfxy/pseuds/mvlfxy
Summary: Juho had a plan and everything wasn't going in his favour. Or did it?





	Merry Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas jiji! this is a small present for you!! i wanted to write something for your birthday but didn't get the chance to so here's a christmas gift for you. hope you like it hhhH.
> 
> anyway, english isn't my first language and i just know this has so many grammatical errors i'm so sorry ;-; this wasn't beta read and i wrote this instead of studying for my finals so yeah... pls pray for me
> 
> follow me on twitter @adorewoos and follow jiji on twitter!! @hwitea

Juho straightened his black t-shirt and rearranged his hair for what seemed like the nth time since the past hour, tapping his foot impatiently while at it.

“Are you s-“

“Baek Juho if you gonna ask me that question one more time I’m going to have to castrate you alive right here right now I swear to god I won’t fucking hesitate a second. You look fine Juho goddamnit I’m pretty sure Seokwoo would swoon over you like he always do even if you wear your pyjama. Just go already. What time is your date anyway? It’s 12pm now.” Jaeyoon groaned exasperatedly at his roommate’s antics, planting his face on the books sprawled open on the study table.

Juho blushed at that. “I told you it’s not a _date_. And I’m not seeing him until 1.”

“You’ve been pacing back and forth in front of the mirror since 11 and you’re wearing The T-shirt. It is so a date Juho. Calm down, it’s just Seokwoo, you’ve known each other since you’re both in wombs.”

“Jeez I just want to look nice why are you so salty hyung.”

“I get that you’re trying to impress him and all but he has literally seen you at your worstest worst. It’s going to be okay Juho I promise. And now, if you would leave me alone, I have an essay to finish.”

Jaeyoon had a point. Seokwoo is Seokwoo, Juho should not worry anything when it comes to Seokwoo. Except that he was planning on confessing his feelings to Seokwoo today and well, of course he’s trying to make an impression.

“Wherever you’re going, don’t forget tonight’s dinner at 8:30 or you won’t hear the end of it from Youngbin hyung.”

* * *

 

They went to ice skating and Juho just realised few things. One, ice skating could be romantic if either of them didn’t know how to ice skate but that was not the case. Both of them always come here every now and then ever since their high school days.

Two, he had no idea how to even bring up the topic of confessing without making it sounds weird. Juho was struggling to try making it seem smooth but he gave up. When he finally decided to _fuck it_ , and just confess already in the middle of the ice rink (unromantic yeah but he couldn’t care less he just want Seokwoo to _know_ ) suddenly Seokwoo was waving to someone.

It was his fellow cast mates from the recent web drama he shot. Yeah Seokwoo is an aspiring actor, the proud and joy of his university theatre club. Seokwoo got casted after a web drama director went to one of his theatre show because apparently, the director’s daughter is a member of the theatre club. The rest is history.

So, instead of a supposed hang out for them two, there are five people all together now and Juho usually won’t mind, he’s a social butterfly himself he always invite his other friends to tag along to their hang outs. But today is different.

Juho couldn’t tell the others to leave them alone that would be highkey rude and Seokwoo wouldn’t be happy with him if Juho were to treat his friends like that. So what Juho can do was just put on an insincere smile and spend the rest of his day with the other five of them.

Three, his plan was definitely _failing_.

* * *

 

“You’re upset.” A statement, not a question.

“I am not. Why would you say so?” Juho tried his best putting on his nonchalant face.

“You’re doing the thing when you’re sulky but trying to act like you’re not sulking and it never looks good on you. Like that time Youngbin hyung asked you to clean up the whole place after the party because he wasn’t feeling well and you couldn’t say no because you felt guilty that you’re the cause of his illness but you still didn’t want to do it. But you said yes anyway.”

Juho were aware that Seokwoo knows him very well but it still caught him off guard to have Seokwoo analysed him to that extend.

“Do you not like my friends?” Seokwoo’s voice sounds smaller compared to when he’s analysing Juho.

“No! No it wasn’t that. I just suddenly thought of this morning. I had an argument with Jaeyoon hyung but it wasn’t anything serious. Your friends are cool. They won’t be friends with you if they weren’t.”

Seokwoo is a nice person. He wants all of his friends to be friends with each other and Juho can sense the insecurity in his tone just now. Juho was disappointed in himself to even let Seokwoo thought that way.

And Seokwoo is not stupid. Juho knows very well that Seokwoo didn’t buy his excuse in the slightest but he’s glad that Seokwoo just let it go.

They’re on his way to Youngbin’s house for a Christmas eve dinner with the rest of the team. They are actually more than a team, all nine of them, though they have a very busy and different schedule, they’re like brothers. A family. And Juho treasures every each of them a lot.

Juho couldn’t do it at Youngbin’s place. The members, though Juho love and trust them, they would never let him live to forget about it if they found out. Internally sighing, Juho gave up for today. Maybe some other time.

* * *

 

Dawon and Inseong thought it would be funny to have mistletoes hanging up all over the house. Chani was clearly not amused to have his hyungs kissing his cheeks with every steps he took.

It was literally impossible to escape the mistletoe. Everyone had practically kissed everyone before the dinner even started. No one really cares about the mistletoe but Dawon and Inseong won’t let them escape if they caught any pair under it.

Hwiyoung was another member who wasn’t amused by Dawon and Inseong’s antics. He had Youngbin, Jaeyoon and Seokwoo to stuck under the mistletoe with and to get the hyungs to kiss his cheeks. Juho saw he got stuck with Chani one time but both of them fled away before Dawon or Inseong saw them. But he unfortunately, got caught under another mistletoe at the kitchen. With Taeyang. Dawon and Inseong still not in sight, Hwiyoung tried to escape once again but Taeyang was faster to catch his wrist and left a quick peck on his lips before leaving Hwiyoung bright red behind in the kitchen, acting like nothing big just happened.

 

Seokwoo was right, Juho was sulky but trying to act like he’s not and he hates that Seokwoo pointed that out earlier because he hates behaving this way on a supposedly happy eve. He’s supposed to be happy for Hwiyoung because he knows how long the boy has been pining over Taeyang but he couldn’t bring himself to when his plan on confessing had failed for the day. And now Seokwoo was acting, weird? He’s acting very not himself and Juho would certainly voice that out if he wasn’t avoiding Seokwoo at the moment.

Seokwoo was trying to get his attention, which wasn’t new but he seemed nervous? But Juho tried to not be alone with Seokwoo for more than five minutes because he’s still upset over his failed plan. The plan was to confess and get to kiss Seokwoo before Christmas but to no avail, it won’t be happening tonight.

Juho usually would indulge Dawon and Inseong with this idea. He love skinships, love getting kisses from the members but tonight, he’s just not in the mood. Hence why he tried his best avoiding the mistletoes, avoiding everyone. He’s sitting in the corner of the living room alone, not bothering his loud members playing games like a bunch of five years olds.

Not until he was physically dragged by none other than his very own best friend for life, Kim Seokwoo to one of the rooms upstairs. It’s Youngbin’s room.

“You’re sulking and you’re avoiding me. You’re avoiding everyone but especially me. Why?” Seokwoo frowned after locking the door behind Juho’s back, trying to interrogate him.

“I told you it was just over some silly argument I had with Jaeyoon hyung this morning.”

“Juho, you and I both know that is a whack excuse. You was stuck under a mistletoe with Jaeyoon hyung earlier just now and you kissed him just fine. You tried avoiding all these mistletoes when usually you won’t give up your chance to kiss everyone. What happened?”

“I’m okay Seokwoo I promise. It’s just, I have something planned and it didn’t go in my favour and I’m just upset.”

Maybe telling half truth won’t hurt himself.

“Alright then if you say so. I’m sorry your fun night was ruined because of that.” Seokwoo look genuinely apologetic which makes Juho fall deeper for his best friend. His heart churned at that.

“But, we’re stuck under a mistletoe right now.” Seokwoo seemed sheepish and, his ears were slightly tinted. Juho had an idea what Seokwoo was thinking but he wouldn’t dare to let himself hope.

“Dawon hyung and Inseong hyung is not here. I saw Chani and Hwiyoung got stuck and escape before the others notice just now. Everyone was doing that without Dawon hyung and Inseong hyung present to pester them.” Juho’s voice small, not brave enough to meet Seokwoo’s eyes.

“Oh. Yes, right.” Was that, a disappointed tone he just heard?

“Well, but we could also, you know, kiss. Everyone did that with everyone anyway.”

“Like Taeyang did with Hwiyoung?” Seokwoo sounds mildly amused but mostly, nervous.

“We could.”

And with that, Seokwoo closed the small gap between them - that Juho didn’t even notice when exactly they both got into each other’s space – and finally planted a small peck on Juho’s lips.

It was very brief but it still was a nice kiss.

“Wow I only had tried countless of times this evening to get you under this.”

“That, feels so surreal.” Juho, still a little dazed couldn’t really digest what Seokwoo said.

“We could try again if you want to. Just to make sure it’s real”

Seokwoo was full on smirking now and Juho wanted to wipe that smug look away from his face so kiss him again he did. They kissed for awhile until someone was banging on the door, rudely interrupting their making out session.

* * *

 

It was Youngbin and apparently Inseong, Jaeyoon and Dawon were eavesdropping from the start and even though in the beginning Youngbin, bless his heart, told the others to let the two of them have their own privacy, finally interrupting because to quote him, “I would not appreciate any intercourse activity in my room.”

* * *

 

“Oh Seokwoo did you know that Juho was sulking because he didn’t get to confess to you today and he thought his plan to kiss you before Christmas had failed?”

Juho is going to kill Jaeyoon.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to everyone celebrating it! i'm thiking of adding seokwoo's pov but we'll see. please leave me comments hhH i love those
> 
> follow me on twitter @adorewoos!


End file.
